Стальной Ворон
by Psycho D.M
Summary: Сара - сирота, которая почти всю жизнь прожила в приюте, где никто с ней не дружил и никто ее не понимал. Она считала себя самым несчастным ребенком на свете.  Однажды она узнала, как можно вызвать демона и заключить с ним сделку...
1. Начать жизнь сначала

Полная луна меланхолично освещала мрачное туманное кладбище. Среди покосившихся надгробий шла невысокая фигура в черном плаще с капюшоном, скрывавшим лицо неизвестного в тени. Человек подошел к безымянной могиле и остановился. Несколько ворон заинтересованно повернули головы и уставились на странного человека, который присел на корточки и стал рисовать на земле пятиконечную звезду. Затем он обвел ее в круг так, чтобы лучи звезды касались этого круга, и, покончив с пентаграммой, поднялся. В этот момент ветер усилился и сорвал с головы человека капюшон, открыв тем самым навстречу прохладе бледное детское личико, обрамленное прямыми иссиня черными волосами с длинной прямой челкой. Синие и чарующие, словно океан, глаза обеспокоенно глядели на надгробие из-под этой челки; посиневшие от холода губы дрожали, а плечи подергивались.

- Что привело тебя ко мне? – раздался над самым ее ухом ледяной голос, непонятно кому принадлежавший – женщине или мужчине. Девочка испугалась и, отскочив в сторону, огляделась, но рядом никого не было. Между тем голос повторил: - Что тебе нужно?

Девочка вдохнула воздух ртом, словно набираясь решимости и, собравшись с мыслями, сказала:

- Я пришла сюда, чтобы заключить контракт с демоном.

- Вот как? А каково же твое желание?

- Я желаю обрести счастье. Желаю раз и навсегда покинуть этот … кх … приют… Желаю жить с людьми, которые будут ко мне добры, которые будут меня любить. Желаю жить в благополучии и радости. Желаю встретить такого избранника, который любил бы меня до самой смерти. Вот, чего я желаю.

В ответ по кладбищу, словно раскат грома, прокатился хохот. От него десятки ворон сорвались с веток и набросились на девочку, норовя выклевать ей глаз. Чрез несколько секунд несчастную нельзя было разглядеть в урагане черных перьев. Наконец раздалось громкое карканье и все птицы в мгновения ока разлетелись в разные стороны и исчезли. Девочка же лежала на земле без сознания, прикрыв рукой окровавленное лицо…

Все свое детство Сара провела в детском доме и не знала своих родителей. Девочка эта была с очень необычной внешностью, изюминкой которой были ее глаза – ярко-синие, печальные, притягивающие своей загадочностью и бездонностью. В приюте все считали Сару очень красивой девочкой, но и очень замкнутой в себе, молчаливой. Она никому не доверяла свои секреты, мало общалась с другими детьми и, в конце концов, над ней просто стали издеваться. Девочка никак не могла понять, чем же она заслужила такое отношение к себе и по ночам она чаще плакала, чем спала.

Однажды она подслушала разговор двух девочек о том, что на старом кладбище живет демон. Если в полночь на безымянной могиле, что у северного портала, нарисовать пентаграмму (какую, мы знаем), то демон явится перед вызвавшим его человеком и заключит с ним контракт, если тот желает что-то такое, что не под силу исполнить ему самому. Сара запомнила все слово в слово и решила узнать, правда ли все это. Что произошло в ближайшее полнолуние, мы так же знаем.

На следующие утро Сара как всегда проснулась у себя в комнате и, присев на кровати, попыталась понять, был ли это сон или она и правда была на кладбище. Заключив, что это все же было наваждение, девочка поднялась и подошла к зеркалу, но тут же с диким воплем отшатнулась от него и закрыла лицо руками. Несколько минут она стояла так, боясь снова взглянуть в отражение. Но нет, ее лицо не было. Девочка увидела, что на ее левом глазу что-то вроде печати с той самой пентаграммой, которую она рисовала на могиле.

- Значит, я все же была там? И заключила контракт с демоном? – спросила сама у себя Сара.

- О да, - был дан ей ответ.

Девочка повернула голову в сторону источника звука и увидела, что на ее подоконнике сидит высокая девушка с короткими черными волосами и темно-желтыми глазами. Губы незнакомки были немного искривлены в ухмылке. Она поправила прямоугольные очки и спрыгнула с подоконника.

- Итак, миледи, каково будет ваше первое поручение? – задала вопрос девушка.

- Кто вы? – нахмурилась Сара.

- Меня зовут Луиза Ревенстил. Вчера вы заключили со мной контракт, что подтверждает пентаграмма. Надеюсь, мой демонический вид вас не сильно напугал.

- Вы там все же присутствовали? Но я никого не видела.

- Я все время наблюдала за вами, госпожа. Еще с того момента, как вы вошли на территорию кладбища.

- Но как?

- Вороны. Они – это я. Я – это они.

- Как это все… неожиданно. Даже не верится, - закрыла глаза Сара и присела на стул около зеркала.

Через несколько дней приют посетила богатая семья и Луиза устроила все так, чтобы удочерили именно Сару (не будем вдаваться в подробности, если желаете, спросите, что произошло у тех детей, которые покрылись сыпью или без конца бегали в туалет). И теперь девочка стала Сарой Оренвуд.

Жизнь ее словно началась заново. Каждый день для нее был праздником. У Сары было все, о чем она только не мечтала. Ее счастью не было границ. Луиза же хитро устроилась кухаркой у Оренвудов и ждала, пока будут выполнен последний пункт контракта.


	2. Интересный персонаж

Прошло несколько лет с момента заключения контракта между Сарой и Луизой. Девочка жила счастливо и не в чем себе не отказывала, так как ее приемный отец получал большие доходы с какой-то фабрики. Сара не особенно желала знать, чем управляет ее отец, так как не очень его любила. За год до той истории, которую я вам расскажу, мистер Оренвуд умирает от сердечного приступа (не по желанию Сары, нет) и все его состояние переходит в руки его жены мисс Джульетты, которая становится самой богатой женщиной в Лондоне. С того момента вечера в доме Оренвудов никогда не были скучными. Почти каждый день весь особняк наполнялся пьющими, кушающими, болтающими и хохочущими людьми. И люди эти были не абы кто, а влиятельные и богатые господа. Вот и в тот день в особняке был бал.

Среди гостей нам не трудно увидеть Сиеля Фантомхайва со своим дворецким и Элизабет Мидлфорд – невесту Сиеля.

- И что мы здесь делаем? – грустно спросил Фантомхайв и еле удержался, чтобы не зевнуть.

- Ну, Сиель, - надула губки Лиззи, - мне очень хочется познакомиться с приемной дочкой мисс Оренвуд. Говорят, она очень милая и воспитанная. Она и тебе обязательно понравится!

Сиель ничего не ответил и продолжил изучать людей вокруг себя.

- А вот, кажется, и мисс Оренвуд с дочерью, - шепнул Себастьян.

И правда, со второго этажа по красивой мраморной лестнице с чугунными перилами в виде виноградной лозы спускалась высокая статная женщина с аристократичной внешностью. Рядом с ней шла невысокая девочка в богатом темно-фиолетовом платье. Девочка эта была полной противоположностью мисс Джули: если у мисс Оренвуд были короткие светлые волосы и темно-зеленые глаза, а черты лица были мягкими, то у девочки же были иссиня черные длинные волосы с прямой челкой и большие ярко-синие глаза; кожа девочки была бледна, а подбородок был немного островат. Мисс Джули шепнула что-то дочери и присоединилась к гостям, а девочка отошла в сторону и стала осматривать зал.

- Я сейчас, - подмигнула Лиззи и направилась к девочке. Через некоторое время она вернулась в компании приемной дочери мисс Оренвуд.

- Знакомься, Сиель, это Сара Оренвуд, - представила новую подругу Лиззи.

- Очень приятно, меня зовут Сиель Фантомхайв.

- Рада с вами познакомиться, Сиель, - улыбнулась Сара. Сиель заметил, что глаза девочки оставались грустны, даже если она старалась выглядеть веселой. но это даже немного привлекло его в ней.

- Не желаете ли соку? – подошла к подросткам негритянка с подносом, на котором стояли несколько бокалов с разными соками.

- Спасибо, Наоми, - взяла виноградный Сара. Лиззи же взяла апельсиновый, а Сиель отказался от угощения.

- Масса Сара, (искаженное «мастэр»; обращение к господским детям) мисс Джульетта просила вам передать, чтобы вы не покидали пределов особняка. Уже темнеет, она будет беспокоиться.

- Хорошо, - кивнула девочка.

Лиззи сделала глоток из своего бокала и замерла в наслаждении.

- Какой вкусный сок, - заметила она.

- Луиза всегда вкусно готовит, - сказала Сара. – она вообще прекрасная слуга. Она и комнату уберет за миг, и ужин прекрасный приготовит, и стол накроет так, что дух захватывает, и гостям всем услужит, а потом все снова приведет в порядок, все перемоет-перестирает и ни капельки не устанет! Но в нашем доме достаточно слуг, потому она просто кухарка.

- Какая интересная девушка, - мельком бросил Сиель взгляд на Себастьяна, который стоял в сторонке, но все слышал.

- А это ваш дворецкий, да? – успела заметить, куда глянул Сиель Сара.

- Эмн, да.

- Очень симпатичный мужчина, - улыбнулась Сара и ее щеки немного покраснели. Лиззи хихикнула, из-за чего Сара залилась краской еще пуще и отвернулась.

После того, как все гости покинули особняк, Сара прошла к себе в спальню и, не включая свет, тихо присела на кровать и приковала пустой взгляд к двери. Через несколько минут она вздохнула и, опустив веки, сказала:

- Довольно, не прячься, Луиза. И так ясно, что ты здесь.

В ответ на это на ее прикроватную тумбочку опустилась большая черная ворона и громка каркнула.

- Я нашла Его, - чуть пожалась вперед Сара. Ворона же наклонила голову набок и сверкнула глазами.

- Я знаю, как мы должны поступить.

Птица перелетела на плечо девочки и та продолжила о чем-то говорить, но так, что ее слов почти не было слышно…


	3. Лучшие друзья

Однажды мисс Джулия была вынуждена уехать в Шотландию по очень важным делам. Она взяла с собой дворецкого Сэмюеля и служанку Наоми, а с приемной дочерью оставила Луизу. Этот отъезд был на руку Саре: никто не мог узнать, что она замышляет, никто не станет интересоваться, куда она часто ездит, никто не запретит ей приглашать гостей. Последнее девочка сделала в тот же день. Она пригласила к себе на обед Элизабет и Сиеля.

- Какая красота! – воскликнула Элизабет, увидев стол, накрытый столь интересно и красиво приготовленными блюдами, что даже было жаль их есть. Здесь были бабочки и цветы из овощей и фруктов, башенки из всевозможных сладостей; воздух в столовой был наполнен приятным духом ванили, а в изящных графинах плескались нектары. Перед каждой персоной были красивая посуда и столовые приборы из серебра.

Когда все присели за стол, завязалась милая беседа. Девочки весело смеялись, а Сиель, стараясь не обидеть Лиззи своей угрюмостью, с трудом натягивал на лицо улыбку.

- Знаете, у меня ведь никогда не было настоящих друзей, - призналась Сара. – Со мной мало кто мог найти общий язык. Но потом в моей жизни появились вы, чему я безумно рада. Позвольте мне считать вас моими лучшими друзьями?

Скукота Сиеля не пропала, но зато теперь ему стало отчего-то приятнее. Ведь у него и самого никогда не было друзей, кроме Лиззи. Она хоть и немного надоедливая, но очень милая и всегда о нем заботилась. И вот кто-то назвал его своим лучшим другом.

- Сара, да разве такие вещи требуют разрешения? – улыбнулась Элизабет. – Несомненно, ты и для меня и для Сиеля лучший друг.

Сара заулыбалась и стала тереть глаза.

- Миледи, не стоит так делать, - подошла к ней Луиза и подала платок. Девочка взглянула на нее и кухарка, вздрогнув, добавила: - Вам стоит пройти в ванную комнату.

Девочка приложила платок к левому глазу и, извинившись, быстро выбежала из гостиной. Так как Элизабет сидела справа от Сары, Сиель напротив, а Луиза подошла с левой стороны от Сары, то они не заметили, что у девочки выпала цветная линза, которая закрывала собой пентаграмму на радужке глаза.

Вскоре Сара вернулась, и разговор вновь продолжился.

С того обеда Сара почти каждый день приглашала своих друзей к себе. Но однажды Лиззи, которая никогда не пропускала случая погостить у Оренвудов, не пришла в гости. Сара послала ей письмо, в котором прашивала, не заболела ли та, но в ответ пришло сообщение, что Элизабет Мидлфорд пропала без вести. Будь любой на месте Сары, он бы испугался и попытался бы как-то помочь поискам, но она лишь злобно рассмеялась и подозвала Луизу.

- Вы звали меня, миледи? – незамедлительно появилась демонесса.

- Расскажи мне, как все произошло? – с хитрой улыбкой сказала Сара, подперев одной рукой подбородок и облокотившись о стол.

- Мой отчет не будет большим, - ответила Луиза. – я проникла в спальню Элизабет через открытое окно, вколола ей наркотик и отнесла ее, так и не проснувшуюся, в склеп, что у кладбища в тридцати километрах отсюда. Затем я задушила девочку и оставила ее там лежать до поры до времени.

- Отлично! Все так, как и было запланировано.

«План – самая хрупкая вещь, миледи» - подумала Луиза и, поправив очки, усмехнулась, но тут же снова погрузилась в праздное состояние.

Себастьян нарезал круги по комнате Элизабет и рассматривал каждую подозрительную вещицу, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь улику, указывающую на того, кто похитил девочку. Заглянув под кровать, он что-то заметил и потянулся за этим. В этот момент в спальню вошел Сиель и, увидев торчащие из-под огромного пухового одеяла, свисающего до пола, длинные, облаченные в черные штаны, ноги, ехидно хмыкнул.

- Себастьян, сейчас не время играть в прятки, - сказал он строго, но в мыслях улыбнулся.

Дворецкий поднялся с пола и посмотрел на свою находку. В его ладони лежало большое черное перо.

- Ты нашел это под кроватью?

- Да, - ответил Себастьян. - похоже, мисс Мидлфод похитил демон.

- С чего ты взял?

- Перо воронье, но слишком велико для обычной птицы. Это перышко принадлежит ворону ростом в шесть футов.

- Ворону вроде тебя?

Себастьян обернулся к Сиелю и как-то неприятно взглянул на него, от чего у Фантомхайва заурчало в животе.

- Скорее всего, окно было открыто и похититель влетел в него, - продолжил Себастьян, сменив взгляд на более добрый. – потому что дверь была закрыта на ключ изнутри.

- Значит, влетел?

- Он ведь оставил перо? Откуда-то же оно должно было выпасть? К тому же под окнами розовые кусты. Ни один стебелек не сломан. Рядом тоже нет следов.

- Черт подери этих демонов! – не удержался Сиель. Он очень переживал за Элизабет.

Себастьян хотел было снова смерить его «добрым» взглядом, но поняв, что Сиель вовсе не специально так выругался, чтобы его побесить, снова занялся поиском улик.

- Возможно, Луиза – кухарка Оренвудов – похитила мисс Мидлфорд по приказу мисс Оренвуд, - сказал он.

- Сара? – по-настоящему удивился Фантомхайв. – ты верно шутишь. Зачем ей это? Разве станет человек убивать своих лучших друзей?

- Да, если ваша дружба была запланирована.

- Нет, я не верю, что Сара…

Вдруг Сиель замолк и вздрогнул. Ему в мысли забралась ужаснейшая догадка.

«Если я прикажу ему убить Сару и Луизу, то теоретически это будет местью, - думал он. – А раз я отомщу, то Себастьян будет иметь полное право забрать мою душу! Вот оно что! Он хочет меня обмануть!»

Отбросив на время эти мысли, он сделал непроницаемое лицо и сказал:

- Хорошо, осудим это позже. Я подожду тебя в саду. Как только закончишь здесь с поиском улик, уезжаем домой.

- Да, милорд.

Сиель вышел из спальни и, закрыв за собой дверь, побежал прочь.

«Почему же я не верю, что Сара могла приказать Луизе похитить Лиззи? – думал он. – Неужели Себастьян и правда хочет меня предать?»


	4. Двуличность

Сиель, словно потеряв голову, бежал по холлу и о чем-то размышлял.

- Осторожно!

Задумавшись, Сиель совсем не заметил впереди себя девушку и влетел в нее, но та даже не покачнулась, хоть мальчик бежал очень быстро. Фантомхайв поднял голову и увидел, что перед ним Луиза Ревенстил. Он отпрянул от нее и, поправив одежду, спросил:

- Что вы здесь делаете, Луиза?

- Миледи решила принять участие в поисках мисс Мидлфорд, - ответила та.

- А где же она сейчас?

- Внизу. Опрашивает слуг.

- Бесполезно, они все спали, как убитые.

- Думаю, вам стоит поговорить с миледи. Она очень расстроена случившимся.

Как раз в этот момент по лестнице шла Сара. Увидев Сиеля, она расплакалась и бросилась к нему в объятия.

- Это так ужасно, Сиель! – воскликнула она.

- Ничего, мы ее обязательно найдем, - попытался успокоить ее Фантомхайв.

- А что говорят полицейские?

- Я не стал их беспокоить. От этих дурней никакого толку.

«Великолепно!» - мелькнуло в мыслях у Сары.

- Себастьян кое-что выяснил о похитителе.

- Что же? Расскажи скорей! – полная решимости отловить негодяя, сказала Сара.

- Элизабет украл демон.

Эти слова прозвучали, будто гром среди ясного неба. Луиза вздрогнула и бросила вопросительный взгляд на девочку. Та медленно повернулась к ней, посмотрела ей в глаза, а затем снова обратилась к Сиелю:

- Демон, значит, … понимаешь, какое дело…

- Я тоже демон, - сказала за нее Луиза. – Но уверяю вас, что я не причастна к похищению и, чтобы вы поверили мне, я желаю помочь вашему дворецкому в расследовании.

Сиель был поражен такой сценой. Естественно он знал, что Луиза демон, но не ожидал, что она признается в этом вот так сама, да еще и предложит свою помощь. И от этого его доверие к ней и Саре возросло.

- Конечно… Себастьян в спальне Элизабет, - только и смог ответить он и показал, куда идти.

Луиза кивнула и пошла дальше по коридору, а Сара снова прижалась к Сиелю и заплакала.

Демонесса вошла в комнату и огляделась. Спальня была пуста, и никакого дворецкого здесь не было. Девушка сделала несколько шагов вперед, как вдруг дверь за ней сама собой захлопнулась. Луиза обернулась и в тот же момент отскочила в сторону, потому что стоявший за дверью у стены Себастьян вдруг сделал выпад и чуть было не сделал в ней несколько лишних дырок серебряными ножами. Демонесса так же извлекла из-под рукавов столовые ножи и метнула несколько в дворецкого, но тот сделал кувырок вперед и, схватив девушку за горло, прижал ее к стене. Луиза усмехнулась, и ее глаза сделались ярко-красными.

- Где Элизабет Мидлфорд? – задал вопрос Себастьян.

- О чем ты?

- Не притворяйся, будто не понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

- Но я правда не понимаю, - улыбнулась Луиза и приблизилась к губам Себастьяна, но тот сильнее прижал ее к стене.

- Себастьян, отпусти Луизу, - крикнул Сиель, войдя в спальню. Демон подчинился. Луиза снова сделала флегматичное выражение лица и поправила воротник рубашки.

- Луиза, ты в порядке? – подбежала к ней Сара.

- Не беспокойтесь, миледи, со мной все хорошо.

Себастьян в это время сверлил взглядом Сиеля.

- Луиза будет помогать тебе в расследовании, Себастьян, - сказал тот.

Дворецкий взглянул на девушку и глаза его вспыхнули красным огнем. Луиза же, не проявляя никаких эмоций, отвернулась и смотрела в окно.

- Сара, ты очень бледная, - обратился к девочке Фантомхайв.

- Я ничего не ела с утра, - ответила та.

- Я попрошу что-нибудь нам приготовить, - сказал Сиель и вышел из комнаты.

- Луиза, прошу тебя, не ссорься с Себастьяном. Сейчас главное – найти Элизабет.

- Хорошо, миледи.

Девочка тоже покинула комнату, оставив демонов наедине. Как только дверь закрылась, Луиза тихо засмеялась.

- Не хочешь ли продолжить наше знакомство? – спросила она.

- Нет, - ответил Себастьян и выпрыгнул в окно.

«Сиель, похоже, не верит, что за всем стоит эта девчонка, - размышлял Себастьян. – Это плохо. Скорее всего, они задумали что-то очень мерзкое. К тому же я уверен, что Элизабет уже мертва…»


	5. Спектакль

На следующий день Сиель позвал к себе Себастьяна. Тот незамедлительно явился и долго ждал, пока Фантомхайв соберется с мыслями. Сиель смотрел то на дворецкого, то разворачивался и изучал пейзаж за окном. Наконец он горестно вздохнул и выпалил:

- Я считаю, что Элизабет похитил ты.

Себастьян не мог поверить своим ушам.

«Неужели им удалось запудрить ему мозги? – с ужасом подумал демон. – Но что же он собирается делать?»

- Молчишь? Молчи, - продолжил Сиель. - лично мне тебя не одолеть, но у Луизы есть все шансы. Так что тебе лучше сказать мне, где находится Элизабет.

- Милорд, ваши выводы ошибочны…

- Предъяви мне хоть одно доказательство того, что ты не причастен к этому.

Себастьян настолько растерялся, что никак не мог вспомнить хоть что-то, что оправдало бы его.

- Ты снова молчишь? Предатель… Ты обманул меня. Обманул ради своей выгоды. А когда-то говорил, что в отличие от людей ты не лжешь.

- Это так, милорд. Я никогда не лгу. И вот что я вам скажу: я не похищал Элизабет Мидлфорд.

- Я не верю тебе! – вскочил из-за стола Сиель. Эмоции накрывали его с головой, он покраснел от ярости, его голос охрип. Немного успокоившись, он прошипел: - Убирайся. Убирайся с глаз моих долой, Себастьян. Мои прощальные слова ты услышишь от Луизы Ревенстил.

- Да, милорд, - поклонился Себастьян и вышел из комнаты.

Спустя час Сиель попросил Барда отвезти его к Оренвудам. Как только они прибыли, он отправил Барда обратно, а сам стал звонить в колокольчик, но никто не отвечал. Сиель стукнул кулаком в дверь и та раскрылась. Фантомхайв замер, чувствуя что-то нехорошее и, подождав некоторое время, зашел внутрь.

- Сара! – окликнул он временную хозяйку дома.

Тишина.

- Сара! Луиза! Кто-нибудь!

Тишина.

Сиель побежал наверх в спальню девочки. Дверь в нее была приоткрыта. Фантомхайв вошел в комнату и огляделся. Никого. Вздохнув, он посмотрел в зеркало и чуть было не лишился рассудка. Позади него стояла Луиза с ярко-красными глазами. Вокруг нее светилась темно-зеленая аура, а кончики волос напоминали перья. Девушка схватила Сиеля за шею и подняла над полом. Мальчик захрипел и стал дергать ногами, в глазах у него стало быстро темнеть.

- Ворон… в шесть… футов, - сказал Сиель и потерял сознание.

«У меня никогда не было друзей... Но потом появились вы... Позвольте мне считать вас лучшими друзьями... Я тоже демон… Но я не причастна к похищению… Милорд, ваши выводы ошибочны…»

- Себас…тьян… - слабым голоском позвал Сиель.

- Сиель, ты жив? – обнял его кто-то.

Фантомхайв раскрыл глаза и увидел Сару. Девочка была вся в слезах, видимо, она плакала несколько часов без остановки.

- Где мы? – спросил Сиель, оглядывая обстановку.

Похоже, они находились в каком-то подземелье. Рассмотреть что-либо лучше было сложно, так как света почти не было. Один тонкий пучок прорывался сквозь трещину в стене, что значило, что сейчас все еще день. Или же Сиель почти сутки был без сознания.

- Это склеп, - ответила девочка.

- С чего ты взяла? Может, это просто подвал.

- Нет, - зарыдала девочка и, сев немного в сторону, показала пальчиком на каменный гроб, который раньше закрывала от Сиеля спиной. В общем-то, из-за него она и плакала, потому что очень боялась своего воображения.

- Как же шея болит, - прохрипел Сиель. – Сара, как ты объяснишь то, что Луиза пыталась меня убить.

- Она предала меня! - разразилась девочка горькими слезами величиной со сливу.

- Черт, значит, все-таки она похитила Элизабет.

- Сиель, Сиель! – закричала Сара и прижалась к нему. – Элизабет мертва.

- Что? – побледнел Фантомхайв.

- Я нашла в углу ее туфельку, но ее самой нигде нет. Я боюсь. Вдруг она в том гробу…

- Нужно проверить.

- Нет! Прошу тебя, я боюсь, - девочка не давала Сиелю подняться. – Я здесь уже больше суток. Вчера почти сразу, как мы вернулись в особняк, Луиза попыталась меня задушить. Я потеряла сознание, а потом, когда очнулась, оказалось, что я здесь. Было так темно. А снаружи я слышала чей-то вой. И постоянно…. Она постоянно следила за мной.

- Кто?

- Луиза, - ответила Сара. – Вороны. Они – это она. Она – это они.

- Сара… ты потеряла от страха рассудок, - ужаснулся Сиель.

Девочка замерла и взглянула на Сиеля. Ее глаза вовсе не выражали сумасшествия, скорее наоборот – полное здравие. Конечно, ведь это были линзы.

- Не бойся, не смей больше боятся. Нас спасут.

Сиель хотел было снять повязку, но понял, что ее нет.

- Ты ищешь это? – протянула ему его повязку Сара. – она валялась возле тебя. Сиель?

- Да?

Девочка опустила голову и что-то извлекла из глаза. Как только она снова посмотрела на Фантомхайва, тот увидел, что у нее точно такая же пентаграмма, только на левом глазу и темно-зеленого цвета.

- Пересмешник, - вслух подумал Сиель.

- О чем ты?

- Нет, ни о чем, - ответил мальчик и, поднявшись, громко добавил: - Себастьян Михаелис, я приказываю тебе спасти меня!

«Кар!» - оповестила ворона, что не только дворецкий Фантомхайвов услышал эти слова. И теперь Себастьяна ждал неприятный сюрприз.

Демон был уже почти у склепа, когда на его пути встала Луиза. Девушка молча отбросила в сторону очки и достала несколько серебряных ножей. В следующий миг два из них летели в голову дворецкого, но тот ловко увернулся и, вырвав из рук чугунной статуи алебарду вместе с руками, бросился в атаку. Луиза метнула еще несколько ножей, но Себастьян снова увернулся от них. Тогда в ловких ручонках девушки появились пара кинжалов, и она пошла в ближний бой. Дворецкий еле успевал отбивать ее атаки. В конце концов, он выловил удачный момент… но Луиза вдруг превратилась во множество черных перьев, которые осели на землю и испарились. Себастьян скривился от досады и грязно выругался. Но в следующий момент он почувствовал, что кто-то стоит позади него и, резко развернувшись, рассек алебардой воздух чуть ниже уровня своих плеч. Легкий хруст ломаемого позвоночника и голова Луизы падает на землю лицо вверх, а следом и тело.

- Хех, и все? – усмехнулся Себастьян.

- О, нет, - появилась справа от него Луиза.

- Себастьянчик, - послышалось позади.

- Не все, - сказала третья Луиза слева.

- Так просто! – прошипела отрубленная голова, и хохот разлетелся по всему кладбищу.

Себастьян вздрогнул и выронил из рук оружие.

- Ты сдаешься? – в один голос спросили двойники.

- Даже и не думай, Себас-тян! – воскликнул знакомый голос. Никому другому сейчас не был рад Себастьян так, как Грелю Сатклифу. Синигами спрыгнул откуда-то с дерева и одним движением бензопилы уничтожил двух двойников. Остальные же снова разлетелись кучкой перьев.

- Себастьян, ты в порядке? – стал осматривать со всех сторон демона Грель.

- Да, спасибо, ты появился вовремя.

- Какая мне за это будет награда? – уже приготовился к поцелую синигами.

- Нож в сердце, - грянуло на все кладбище и вокруг парочки появились десятки Луиз.

Грель испуганно шарахнулся в сторону и вскрикнул.

- Слушай сюда, - прошептал ему Себастьян. – стань ко мне спиной, так нам будет легче их убивать.

- Не утруждай себя, Себас-тян, я убью их всех за пять секунд, если ты…

Закончить предложение он не успел, так как все двойники разом стали нападать на демона и синигами…


	6. Гибель Стального Ворона

Сара и Сиель сидели на холодном полу, обнявшись. Себастьян все не появлялся и Фантомхайв решил, что демона унизило его недоверие, и он уже никогда не придет на выручку. Сиель пытался сам найти выход, но ему это не удалось, так что оставалось лишь ждать смерти.

- Сиель?

- Да, Сара?

- Можно я кое о чем тебя попрошу?

- Конечно.

- Мне так плохо. Скажи мне что-нибудь, что успокоило бы меня.

Сиель обнял девочку крепче и стал гладить ее по голове.

- Скажи, пожалуйста.

- Сара… Я ... Люблю тебя.

Девочка всхлипнула и посмотрела на мальчика. Эти слова правда обрадовали ее и теперь она улыбалась. Она прикрыла глаза и поцеловала Сиеля в уголок губ.

- Я так счастлива…

«Я так счастлива» - прозвучало в голове у Луизы.

Двойники замерли и стали переглядываться.

- Что с ними? – пришел еще в больший ужас Грель.

- Третий пункт исполнен, - сказал один из двойников и остался один, а вокруг него на землю мягко ложились черные перья.

- Скорее, Грель, вот она настоящая Луиза! – крикнул Себастьян и зажал рукой рану на животе, из которой ручьями текла кровь.

Синигами занес над головой бензопилу, но демонесса превратилась во множество ворон, которые ринулись в сторону склепа.

- За ней, быстро, - вскочил с земли Себастьян и побежал следом.

- Стой, Себастьян, ты сильно ранен! – пустился следом за ним Грель.

Но Луиза уже давно была в склепе, а Сара уже давно была мертва, так и не узнав, что Сиель ей солгал. И теперь угроза нависла и над ним, ибо Луиза настолько вошла в раж, что захотела присвоить и его душу.

- Не смей ко мне подходить, - рявкнул Сиель и стал пятиться.

- И что ты мне сделаешь? – в несколько прыжков достигла его Луиза и схватила за воротник рубашки.

- Себастьян, как ни крути, убьет тебя, Луиза Ревенстил, - прошипел Сиель.

- Стальной Ворон не умрет никогда, - ответила Луиза, и глаза ее загорелись ярко-красным огнем.

Вдруг в ее плечо вонзился серебряный нож и она, разжав руки, вскрикнула от боли. В проеме раскрытой двери склепа стоял в луже крови Себастьян. Сиель подбежал к нему и, упав на колени, стал повторять одно и то же:

- Прости меня, Себастьян, прости меня…

- Милорд, поднимитесь… - слабо улыбнулся демон.

- Расступитесь, господа, - завел бензопилу Грель, но Луиза, взглянув на троицу, исчезла, оставив после себя лишь стальное перо. Перо ворона в шесть футов.

Прошло несколько дней. Элизабет так и не нашли. Сиель дни напролет сидел в своем кабинете и вертел в руках стальное перо. Как он мог так слепо верить этой девочке? Ведь не любил же он ее, в самом деле? Нет, конечно. Он соврал. Тогда он ей соврал, но это была ложь во спасение.

- Вы звали меня, милорд? – вошел в комнату Себастьян. Теперь он был совершенно цел.

- Да, - немного рассеянно ответил Сиель. – Себастьян, найди Луизу Ревенстил. Найти ее и убей.

- Слушаюсь, милорд, - поклонился дворецкий и ушел.

То же кладбище, тот же склеп, все так же валяется в золотой листве окровавленная алебарда. Себастьян, одетый в длинный плащ, стоит возле безымянной могилы. Ветер трепет его волосы и полы плаща.

- Фантомхайв что-нибудь передал мне? – раздалось позади.

Себастьян обернулся и увидел Луизу. Девушка стояла, опершись о дерево, и подбрасывала в воздух метательный нож.

- К сожалению, нет.

- Тогда приступим к решающему сражению.

- Незамедлительно.

Девушка метнула нож в дворецкого, но тот сбросил плащ и быстро отбил атаку тремя серебряными ножами, зажатыми между пальцев. Сделав кувырок в сторону, Себастьян так же метнул в Луизу пару вилок. Затем оба демона, вооружившись оружием ближнего боя, стали пытаться изрезать друг друга на мелки кусочки. Длилась их война не долго, но вскоре вся площадка, на которой они дрались, была в крови.

Вдруг где-то рядом раздалось знакомое жужжание бензопилы. Луиза стала прислушиваться и в ее коллекцию ран добавилась еще одна довольно глубокая на бедре. Девушка пошатнулась и упала на колено. Себастьян попытался нанести еще один удар, но Луиза увернулась и повалилась на землю, ибо из-за боли не могла подняться на левую ногу. Снова дворецкий наносит удар, но демонесса откатывается в сторону, спасая свою шею от трех хорошо заточенных ножа. Но минуты ее жизни уже сочтены. Себастьян мертвой хваткой вцепляется в горло девушки и прижимает ее к земле. Луиза разразилась кашлем и через силу улыбнулась.

- Я была счастлива встретить здесь такого демона, как ты, Себастьян, - прохрипела она.

- Ты уже прощаешься с жизнью?

- А разве ты собираешься ослабить хватку?

- А вот и я! – вырос, как из-под земли, Грель. – о, моя помощь уже не нужна, - огорчился он.

Девушка взглянула на него и усмехнулась.

- Если он тогда не появился, не сдобровать бы тебе, Себастьян Михаелис.

- К сожалению, к тебе на помощь никто не придет.

- Эй, Себастьян, исполни одно мое желание…

Девушка прикрыла глаза и надрывисто закашляла, потому что дворецкий сжал ее горло сильнее. Изо рта Луизы потекла струйка крови. Но тут, чуть ослабив хватку, Себастьян прильнул к губам девушки и поцеловал ее.

- Что? – взревел Грель. – Как ты смеешь целовать моего Себас-тяна? – заорал синигами и завел бензопилу. Казалось, даже она была в ярости от того, что творил дворецкий.

Себаятьян еле успел отскочить в сторону, как Грель тут же распилил демонессу на мелкие кусочки. Покончив с местью, синигами опустил бензопилу и стал переводить дыхание. А из останков Луизы стали струиться ленты, на которых должны быть изображены воспоминания демонессы, но они были чисты.

- Ничего не понимаю, - бросил свою косу смерти на землю Грель. – Что это за издевательство? О, нет, что-то осталось!

Себастьян взглянул на ленту и увидел, что здесь воспоминание Луизы о том, как она украла Элизабет. Вот в открытое окно влетела ворона и превратилась сначала в перья, а потом из них появилась сама Луиза. Она подошла к девочке и тронула ее плечо. Элизабет открыла глаза и, увидев постороннего в своей комнате, вскочила с постели и попыталась закричать, но Луиза закрыла ей рот рукой и стала что-то говорить. Зрачки Лиззи расширились. Она кивнула и демонесса убрала руку от ее губ. Девочка тихонько села на кровати, а девушка рядом. Они долго что-то объясняла, а затем Луиза поднялась и, взяв Лиззи на руки, раскрыла большие черные крылья и вылетела с девочкой в окно. Но полетели они не к кладбищу, а куда-то в другую сторону. Вскоре демонесса опустилась возле небольшого домика и постучалась дверь. Ей открыла пожилая дама, они обменялись парой фраз, а затем Лиззи зашла внутрь и дверь за ней закрылась. Луиза же вернулась в комнату, взяла первую попавшуюся туфельку и полетела на кладбище. Там она вошла в склеп и бросила туфлю куда-то в сторону, вышла, закрыла дверь и… Дальше снова была только белая лента.

- Она не убила Элизабет! – воскликнул Себастьян и бросился бежать прочь.

- Куда ты? – крикнул ему вдогонку Грель, но ответа не получил.

В дверь кабинета постучали.

- Войдите.

Вошел Себастьян в изорванной рубашке, весь в крови, но улыбка на его лице говорила о том, что ему плевать на это.

- Что с тобой, Себастьян? – уставился на него Сиель.

- К вам гостья, милорд.

- Какая еще гостья? – настороженно спросил Сиель.

Себастьян отошел в сторону, и в комнату вошла Элизабет Мидлфорд.

- Лиззи! – воскликнул Сиель и уронил на пол стальное перо.

- Сиель! – зарыдала девочка и бросилась в объятия Фантомхайва.

Себастьян же закрыл дверь и направился прочь, приводить себя в порядок.


End file.
